Fighting Fefnir
Crimson Titan Fighting Fefnir is one of the Four Guardians of New Arcadia, formerly of Neo Arcadia and to Copy X. He was created by a young Doctor Ciel at the time of Copy X's rise to power, and helped to defend humanity along with his fellow Guardians. Fefnir is a master of the Fire Element and possesses absolutely titanic strength, as well as a razor sharp battle intellect. But while he is the absolute master of battlefield tactics, outside of the war zone he's not much brighter than a 15 watt bulb. When his master began the Reploid Oppresion, Fefnir was under the impression that Copy X knew full well the limits of justice and as a result trusted him fully. During the conflict with the Resistance, the Fire General exhibited extreme boredom at the weakness of his foes, in which he found no challenge at all. When he first heard tale of the Reploid Legend Zero and how he had joined the ranks of the Resistance, Fefnir had commanded his army, one of the four elemental armies of Neo Arcadia, to launch an all out assault against them in their hideaway, with knowlege that it would draw the Red Raider out into the fight. Despite his ferocity and sheer strength, he was no match for Zero. Nevertheless, he found the fight 'exciting and enjoyable', and with a farewell told Zero to stay healthy till their next meeting. Over the course of Mega Man Zero and Mega Man Zero 2, Fefnir and Zero clashed fiercely and often, and despite the result of Zero's victory every time, Fefnir would always say how much he was grateful for the chance to fight a legend. When the events of Mega Man Zero 3 took place, however, Fefnir found himself at the mercy of a foe far beyond both him and Zero; the evil Reploid known as Omega. When the Red Raider of all people had shown up and saved him and Leviathan, Fefnir was nearly at a loss for words. "...Zero?! What the heck are YOU doing here?!" After teleporting to safety, Fefnir began to question if his fight, fun as it was, was the right fight. His answer wasn't long in coming. Not long before his demise, Copy X banished the remaining Guardians from Neo Arcadia on terms of high treason. Furious, Fefnir joined his fellow Guardians in a fight against Copy X and Neo Arcadia's forces, which had turned on their former Generals. As a final thank you to Zero as well, Fefnir sacrificed himself to protect the Red Raider from the explosion caused by Omega's death, and thus did his legacy in the Reploid Oppression come to an end. From the Ashes... Fighting Fefnir was one of the three of the Guardians revived by Doctor Ciel following the destruction of Ragnarok, along with Harpuia and Leviathan. Fefnir was grateful for the second chance at life, but after finding out that Zero had died, his life grew empty. He was built for combat; it was his only purpose. Without it, he had nothing. Eventually he began wondering what the point of life really was, because he saw so many happily living around him without a need for violence. When Zero returned with X and Axl, he still searched, struggling to find a purpose in his new existence. Even with the rise and fall of Copy Elpizo, Fefnir found no true meaning in his life. His days felt empty and hollow, devoid of purpose and direction. Outwardly he hid it from everyone else, but inside he could not hide from it. His kind was no longer the kind that lived on. Fire and Water, Forever United Following the Hive Incident, Fefnir met and befriended a young Pokemon Trainer named Light, who held a mysterious power to exert control over water. Fefnir, at first, admired the boy for his combat prowess, but that backfired on him when he found out that Light was not a warrior at heart like he was. This did not stop him from developing a close brother-like friendship with him, especially after he made good on his promise and completely soaked Childre without him realizing where the water had come from. Soon enough the pair became the best pals in the whole of New Arcadia. Fefnir was overjoyed at this fact, and he soon realized what life's true meaning was; to bring joy to the lives of others with friendship. Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters Category:Incomplete Category:New Arcadian Guardians